Une petite sœur sauvée des flammes
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Lors d'une enquête, le chemin de la famille Jane va croiser celui d'une petite fille orpheline. Et si Lilly, la fille de Jane et Lisbon, la prenait sous son aile?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour! Alors c'est la première fois que je publie...

Merci de mettre une petite reviews!:) bonne lecture!

Une petite soeur sauvée des flammes

C'était une journée comme les autres pour la famille Jane. Lisbon avait amené sa fille à l'école puis était partie travailler avec Jane qui pour une fois avait envie de s intéresser à une enquête. Lilly avait un peu plus de 14 ans et venait de perdre son meilleur ami et petit copain. Il avait été assassiné au sein même de son école, de sa classe. Elle avait du mal à s en remettre et ses parents faisaient tout pour l aider en la conduisant à l'école ou en sortant le plus souvent possible ensemble. Heureusement elle pouvait compter sur ses 2 meilleures amies, Cassie et Sacha, toujours là pour la réconforter.

Quand la cloche sonna Lilly et ses 2 amies se dirigèrent vers la sortie tout en bavardant de ce qui c était passer aujourd'hui.

-On viens te chercher, Lilly? Demanda Cassie.

-Oui, je crois que Papa va venir.

-Trop cool si il vient avec un véhicule du FBI! S exclama Sacha.

-Haha! Et après je me fais remarquer par tout le collège, merci!

Les 3 amies éclatèrent de rire avant d entendre un coup de claxon.

-Lilly!

-Ah! C'est mon père, je dois y aller! A lundi les filles!

-A lundi ma Lilly! Passes un bon week-end! Crièrent ensemble Cassie et Sacha.

Lilly ouvrit la porte de la voiture, s assit à l intérieur et fit signe à ses amies avant que son père ne démarre en trombe.

-Eh! Pourquoi tu vas si vite? On est pressé?

-Ta mère vient de m'appeler, elle veut qu on la rejoigne.

-Pourquoi!? Qu est ce qui se passe? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

-Je ne sais pas...

Lilly regarda son père. Il avait l air inquiet et si son père était inquiet alors elle aussi. Surtout quand il s agissait de sa mère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où Lisbon leur avait demander de venir, la panique gagna Lilly quand elle vit des ambulances, des voitures de police et pleins d agent du FBI garés devant une maison dont des gens entraient et sortaient régulièrement. Lilly sortit de la voiture sans même entendre son père qui lui demandait de l attendre, couru jusqu'à ce qu'un policier l'arrête.

-Desolé c est une scène de crimes. C'est interdit.

-Mais ma mère travaille au FBI! Laissé moi passer! Il faut que je la vois!

-Desolé! Il faudra attendre que...

Mais le jeune policier n eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu une explosion retentit dans la maison concernée.

-MAMAN!

Lilly se sentit alors tirée en arrière. Elle essaya de se débattre alors que l'habitation commençait à prendre feu de partout. Il fallait qu'elle voie si sa mère allait bien!

-Lilly, non! Reste ici! Cria son père la retenant par le bras.

Elle s écroula par terre, tomba sur les genoux alors que des vagues de larmes recouvraient son visage. Les pompier commencèrent à affluer, ordonnant à tout le monde de s éloigné.

-Il faut aller voir si maman va bien! Pleura t elle.

-Oui je sais mais on ne peut pas entrer la dedans c'est trop dangereux.

La panique gagna alors Jane quand il vit les pompiers essayer d éteindre l'incendie, mais en vain. Les flammes se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et hautes. Soudain, Cho s approcha de Jane.

-Tout le monde est sortit. Tu n as pas vu Lisbon?

-QUOI? Mais non,elle... elle est...

-Elle est toujours à l intérieur! S écria Lilly. Oh, mon Dieu! Maman!

Cho se précipita alors près des pompiers.

-Attendez! Il y a encore une femme à l'intérieur!

-Quoi!? S exclama un des pompiers qui semblait être celui qui dirigeait l'incendie. Vous êtes sur? Ils n ont vus personne quand ils sont rentrés.

-Nom de Dieu! Térésa où es tu? Entendit Cho derrière lui.

Le haut de la maison commença à s écrouler tandis qu un des pompiers pénétrait dans la maison pour retrouver Lisbon sous les ordres de son chef. Lilly rejoignit son père et lui prit la main. Non! Il ne pouvait pas être trop tard! Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, il ne pouvait pas la perdre à nouveau. Jane serra alors sa fille contre lui et il sentit qu elle commençait à pleurer. C était fini. Il n y avait plus aucune chance que Lisbon s en sorte. Il en eu la confirmation quand le pompier sortit seul de la demeure en flamme. Voilà. Il l avait de nouveau perdue et maintenant pour toujours.

-Non... Maman! Pleura Lilly dans les bras de son père.

Mais, alors que les pompiers tentaient toujours de stopper les flammes, une autre explosion éclata mais moins forte cette fois ci. Jane vit alors une femme se faire propulser hors du bûcher un enfant dans les bras. La jeune femme se plaqua à terre pour se protéger ainsi que l'enfant. Jane n en crut pas ses yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, mais en regardant bien... Si! Si c était bien elle! Lilly avait du aussi le voir car elle s élança vers sa mère, Jane sur les talons.

-Térésa!

-Maman!

Lisbon se redressa difficilement, son visage était noir, elle avait une brûlure assez forte au bras ainsi qu une cheville foulée. Jane l'aida à se relever avant de la serrer dans ses bras le plus fort qu il pût. Jane laissa les larmes couler.

-Oh mon Dieu, Térésa! J'ai... J'ai eu tellement peur! J'ai cru que tu étais... que tu étais morte.

-Non... Répondit simplement Lisbon, le souffle court. Je suis là.

Jane essuya le visage de sa femme avec un mouchoir qu il trouva dans sa poche. Lilly sauta dans ses bras avant de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Puis, Lisbon se rappela de la petite fille pour laquelle elle avait presque sacrifié sa vie. Elle se dégagea doucement des bras de sa fille et se pencha sur l'enfant. Elle sentit son poul et fut soulagée de sentir qu elle était en vie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d autre que des secours arrivèrent et l embarquèrent sur une siviere. Elle l'a suivit jusqu'à l'ambulance où elle voulut monter pour rester près d'elle mais une main qu'elle connaissait par coeur la retint.

-Attends Térésa! Tu dois te reposer et il faut soigner tes blessures.

-Non! Je... Je veux rester avec elle. Protesta t elle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Nous allons nous en occupez. La rassura un des secouristes.

-D'ac... D'accord.

Elle descendit du véhicule et se laissa tombée dans les bras de Jane. Elle ne réalisait pas encore ce qui venait de lui arriver. Une heure plus tôt, elle s'occupait d'un meurtre puis en quelques secondes elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière d'un énorme incendie. Elle avait alors entendu une petite voix crier au secours et elle était alors montée à l'étage alors qu on ordonnait à tout le monde d'évacuer. Elle avait trouver la petite fille, l avait prise dans ses bras et avait essayé de se frayer un passage à travers les flammes. Plusieurs fois elle avait du s arrêter pour reprendre sa respiration, plusieurs fois elle avait sentit le feu la toucher à plusieurs endroits sur ses bras dénudés. Elle avait voulu abandonner mais elle avait tout de suite penser à Jane, à Lilly et à la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Une autre explosion avait alors retentit, lui permettant de sortir de ce cauchemar en se faisant propulser à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Jane son coeur avait fait un bon. Elle était vivante! En sueur, brûlée, épuisée mais vivante!

Un peu étourdie, elle se laissa guidée par Jane qui l assit sur ce qu'elle crut reconnaître comme étant une ambulance. Elle entendit la voix de Jane lui demander quelque chose avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par une forte lumière blanche.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. J attends vos réactions avec impatience! Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, HELLO!

Vraiment désolée pour ce retard énorme! Ces temps ci j'ai eu pleins de choses à faire et pas beaucoup d'inspiration... Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre!

Je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement mais vu que les examens approchent je ne promets rien...

Desolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai normalement corrigé mais bon...;)

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture

Et un GRAND MERCI pour les reviews!

Chapitre 2

Lorsque ses yeux se furent accommodés à la lumière, elle vit avec mécontentement qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle referma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il c'était passé. La maison, l'incendie, la petite fille, Jane, Lilly et puis plus rien. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa avec un sourire, découvrant la personne qui venait d'entrer.

-Coment ça va? Demanda Jane en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-Euh... Bien, je crois.

-Tu n'as rien eu de grave. Tu t'es évanouie à cause de la fumée et de la fatigue.

Lisbon acquiesça, la tête ailleurs. Elle était encore un peu dans les vaps et elle se demandait si la petite fille allait bien. Même si elle savait que les médecins s'en étaient occupés et qu'elle était sûrement en train de se reposer. Elle s'étonna soudain de l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait pour cette enfant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

-Elle va bien. Elle est en train de dormir.

-Quoi?

-La petite fille que tu as sauvée, elle va bien.

-Mais je... Comment tu...

-Enfin Térésa! Tu sais que je sais toujours à quoi tu penses! S'exclama- t- il.

Elle étira un sourire. C'était bien vrai, il savait toujours à quoi elle pensait.

-Ah oui? Vraiment?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Satisfaite de l'effet de surprise qu'elle venait de créer, elle profita du moment d'inattention de Jane pour attraper le col de sa chemise et le tirer sur elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le sentit sourire, surpris par la femme qui d'habitude se faisait prendre à ses pièges à lui et non le contraire.

«Toc, toc, toc"

Lilly entra sans même attendre d'en avoir la permission et s'arrêta un sourire un peu confus au lèvres. Au bout d'une petite minute elle se racla la gorge.

-Eh hum! Si je vous dérange, il faut me le dire mais j'aimerais quand même bien avoir des nouvelles de ma mère suicidaire.

Jane se redressa tendis que Lisbon rigolait à la remarque de sa fille et l'embarras qu'elle avait dû ressentir. Elle tendit les bras vers elle et lui fit signe de s'approcher avec sa tête. L'ado se jeta dans ses bras.

-Maman! Ça va pas ou quoi? J'ai failli mourir de peur!

-Et elle, elle a failli mourir brûlée! Rétorqua Jane.

-Oh ça va! Répliqua Lilly en jetant un regard réprobateur à son père. Tu peux parler, toi aussi tu étais mort de peur.

-Bon ça suffit vous deux! Je suis là alors maintenant, stop!

-Alors? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Lilly

-Eh bien! La maison a pris feu!

-Ah ça merci! J'avais compris!

-Nous travaillions sur une enquête, mais avant de tout remettre en ordre, j'aimerais sortir d'ici!

-Ah Non! S'exclama Jane.

-Comment ça, non? C'est toi qui m'as dit que je n'avais rien! Et puis je déteste rester ici à ne rien faire!

-Je plaisantais! Je vais prévenir un médecin.

Alors que Lisbon se levait et commençait à se changer, Lilly s'assit sur une chaise un peu embarrassée.

-Euh... Maman?

-Oui?

-La personne qui était dans la maison? C'est... C'est la maman de la petite fille?

-Je crois, hélas. Pourquoi?

-Quand je suis allée la voir dans sa chambre, elle n'arrêtait pas de la réclamer dans son sommeil. Elle... Elle sait que sa mère est morte?

-Je... Je ne pense pas. Nous ne l'avons pas vue en arrivant, elle devais déjà être cachée.

-Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu voir sa mère mourir?

-J'espère pour elle que non. Répondit tristement Lisbon en passant sa main sur la joue de sa fille attristée.

Celle ci se leva et se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa mère. C'est à ce moment là que Jane réapparut, sourire au lèvres et de bonne humeur, ne savant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Lilly se détacha de Lisbon.

-On peut aller la voir?

-D'accord mais pas trop longtemps.

La jeune fille sortit de la chambre avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir.

-Elle veut aller voir la petite fille. Répondit Lisbon au regard interrogateur de Jane. Elle se fait du soucis pour elle.

Jane acquiesça, pris la main de sa femme et suivit sa fille à travers l'hôpital.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.:) Merci de mettre un p'tit commentaire!;) Je ne sais pas encore quand je mettrais la suite... Le plus vite possible:)


	3. Pause

Pause

Hello!

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée!

Là je suis en plein dans les examens (je commence demain:) donc c'est juste pour dire que je ne saurais pas écrire ces 2 semaines ci. Je suis déjà fort en retard je suis désolée... J'essayerai de poster vers la dernière semaine de Juin. ㈴2

Et je voulais vous demander un truc, votre avis:

Mia, la petite fille que Lisbon à sauvée, je ne sais pas quel âge je dois lui donner... J'aimerais qu'elle soit le plus jeune possible mais qu'elle soit quand même capable de comprendre d'elle même que sa maman est morte... Oui, elle sera assez fort intelligente pour son âge! ㈴1 Je pensais entre 3 et 5 ans...

Merci d'avance pour vos réponses et bonne merde pour ceux qui sont aussi en examen! ㈴2❤✌

A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous!

Vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard, je suis confuse et impardonnable! :p Voilà donc le chapitre 3. J'ai été déçue de ne pas avoir de review pour le chapitre 2 de Aller-Retour... C'est déjà la fin des vacances(noooooonnn!) donc j'écrirais quand je pourrais. :)

Merci à tout ceux que je n'ai pas encore remercié pour toutes les reviews!

Bonne fin de vacances et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Alors que Jane et Lisbon allaient entrer dans la chambre de l'enfant une femme les stoppa.

-Excusez moi, vous venez voir la petite Mia, la petite que le FBI a amené? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... Oui. confirma Jane, inquiet. Il y a un problème?

Lisbon fronça les sourcils.

-Non! C'est juste qu'il faut que je vous prévienne d'une petite chose. les rassura-t-elle sans pour autant sourire. Quand elle est arrivée ici c'est mon collègue, le docteur Luc Barulo, qui la prise en charge. Il a donc dû la consulter mais dès qu'il a posé sa main sur son bras, la petite a crié, elle la repoussé et n'a plus voulu qu'on l'approche. On la alors mise à ma charge et, avec moi, elle s'est complètement laissée faire. Vous savez si elle a été battue ou mal traitée? Même si elle n'a pas de marque, ni de blessures...

Jane ne put qu'offrir un regard triste au docteur, ayant vite compris le comportement de Mia face à l'homme, il se tourna vers Lisbon qui semblait plus triste qu'étonnée.

-Elle... Lisbon hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer cela à la femme en face d'elle. Son... Son père est mort i an, il était militaire. Sa mère a été retrouvée hier, assassinée chez elle avant que la maison ne prenne feu. On a pût constater que sa mère, elle, a hélas été battue. On ignore encore par qui mais Mia à du assister à ces scènes ce qui fait qu'elle a sûrement peur des hommes maintenant.

Lisbon baissa les yeux alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. Jane, voyant son trouble, passa une main dans son dos pour la réconforter.

-Ah, quelle affaire! Pauvre petite. Finit par dire le docteur d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée que tout à l'heure. Enfin,je... Je vous préviens, fais juste attention, on ne sait pas comment elle peut réagir.

Elle avait dit cela plus pour Jane que pour Lisbon qui avait relevé la tête.

-Bien sûr. Je ferais attention, ne vous inquiétez pas! assura Jane.

La jeune femme les quitta, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Lorsque Lilly était entrée dans la chambre, Mia avait encore les yeux fermés. Était ce parce qu'elle dormait ou parce qu'elle avait peur de faire face à la réalité? L'ado la comprenait, elle avait vécu la même chose. Elle avait eut du mal à accepter ce qui c'était passé et aujourd'hui encore, elle se battait contre ses démons. Elle s'assit sur le lit blanc en pensant que cette enfant n'avait vraiment pas eut e chance. Elle avait perdu son père dans une guerre qui n'était même pas la sienne et elle venait de perdre sa mère. Pour une petite fille de 4 ans cela devait être la fin du monde.

De son monde.

De son enfance.

Jamais plus elle n'entendrait sa maman lui dire que son père veillait sur elle, même de là où il était. Jamais plus sa mère ne la prendrait dans ses bras après une chute ou un cauchemar. Jamais plus elle n'entendrait ces trois mots qu'une mère dit à son enfant lorsqu'elle le quitte pour aller travailler ou avant de s'endormir. Jamais plus elle ne verrait le regard protecteur remplit d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle posait sur elle quand elle jouait dans le jardin. Jamais plus elle ne la verrait, tout simplement.

Lilly posa sa main sur celle de Mia qui ouvrit doucement les yeux à son contact. Elle lui sourit et l'enfant lui rendit un petit sourire timide et hésitant.

-Ça va mieux? Demanda Lilly.

Mia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jane et Lisbon. A peine eut-elle aperçu Jane que Mia se recroquevilla entourant ses genoux de ses bras et cachant sa tête dans ceux ci. Alors que Jane s'asseyait le plus loin possible de Mia, Lisbon s'approcha.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mia, il ne te fera aucun mal. La rassura-t-elle en posant une main sur ses cheveux. Ce simple geste eut pour effet de détendre Mia qui se redressa, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard émeraude de l'adulte. L'enfant reporta son regard sur Lilly.

-Elle est où ma maman? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

Prise de court, Lilly tourna la tête vers sa mère en quête d'une réponse. Qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se décida alors à répondre quand l'enfant repris.

-Elle est morte, n'est ce pas? Comme mon papa?

C'était une question, pourtant tout dans sa voix montrait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Lisbon, légèrement saisie, lui prit la main.

-Oui... Oui, Mia. Ta maman n'est plus là.

Lilly restait assise, choquée alors que Jane observait l'enfant.

-Il s'est passé quoi? Demanda-t-elle en gardant ses yeux encrés dans ceux de Lisbon, ne laissant paraître aucun signe de tristesse. Pourquoi il y avait du feu partout?

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane qui soutint son regard sans bouger puis elle prit une profonde respiration avant de se retourner vers Mia.

-Je travaille au FBI et nous sommes allés chez toi car nous savions que ta maman était...

Elle bloqua sur ce mot horrible qui faisait resurgir de vieux souvenirs.

-Morte, finit Mia pour elle sans se démonter.

Et bien! Pensa Jane. Cette petite était bien courageuse pour assimiler si vite la mort de sa mère sans verser aucune larme. Elle était forte et devait posséder un bon caractère. Malgré son jeune âge, elle venait de connaître la mort pour la deuxième fois. Elle lui rappela vite quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'était autre que sa chère Teresa Lisbon.

-Oui. Continua celle ci. Quand nous sommes arrivés, tout était normal.

Lilly sursauta. Normal? Bien sûr que non tout n'était pas normal! Une personne était morte! Une mère en l'occurrence. Elle jeta un regard emplit de colère à sa mère qui n'y fit pas attention. Mia voulait savoir alors elle allait lui expliquer. L'enfant quand à elle n'y avait pas prêter attention.

-Puis une explosion a retentit et toute la maison a commencé à prendre feu.

Jane ferma les yeux à cette évocation. Il avait failli la perdre à nouveau et la peur qui c'était installée, n'était pas encore tout à fait dissipée.

-Et vous m'avez trouvé.

-Oui, je t'ai entendue crier et je t'ai trouvée.

-Merci.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-De m'avoir sauvée.

Puis une deuxième. Elle laissa échapper toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle savait que sa mère était partie. Lisbon la prit doucement dans ses bras.

-C'est normal.

Lisbon ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas trop dans son genre de s'attacher aux victimes mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Peut être d'abord parce que c'était une petite fille d'à peine 4 ans, parce qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère, comme elle,... Elle ne savait pas trop mais elle sentait que cette petite avait besoin d'elle ou qu'elle avait besoin de Mia. Qui sait?

Voilou! La fin de ce chapitre n'est pas terrible mais j'avais plus trop d'inspiration. J'espère que ça vous à quand même plut! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça ne fait pas de mal. :)


End file.
